


Momster Meet Monster

by Drawiana



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff, Avec Is A Sweetheart, But Is Referred To As A Mom, F/M, Gaster is good dadster, His Brother Not So Much, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, My Versions Of Alternate Universes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader Is Sick Of Everyone’s Bullshit, Reader is a mother, Reader was married, Reader’s Gender Is Not Specified, Reverse Harem, Sanses are Short, Susie Is Best Child, Susie is Reader’s Adopted Child, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drawiana/pseuds/Drawiana
Summary: Raising an adopted monster child was never easy, and, quite frankly, you never expected it to be. But you loved Susie and nothing in Heaven nor Hell could change that.You make the mistake of letting a group of skeletons see that.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Noelle Holiday/Susie (Deltarune), Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 224





	1. Shop ‘till you Drop

Monsters were... strange, to say the least.

You could only stare at your seven year old child in confusion, a concerned expression on your face and a hand over your mouth.

Susie glares back up at you with her covered eyes, though her smile is showing clear happiness. Her brown hair has started growing faster lately, and it only made her all the more beautiful. But that’s not what you should be worried about right now.

What you were more focused on is the fact that she’d painted her skin to look a shade of color not unlike yours. 

“...Do I  want to know?” You ask her, your brows furrowed.

Susie grins. “I look like you, mama! Now those meanies from work won’t keep bothering you!”

Your soul melts at her confession. With a soft smile, you slip your hands under her arms and heft her up into the air. 

“You’re so silly, sweetie,” You chuckle, carrying the small monster into the kitchen. “Let’s get this gunk off your face.”

”Why?” Susie inquires. You set her atop the counter and get to work on wetting a rag.

”You don’t have to look like me.” You swipe the across Susie’s cheek, some of the face paint dissolving away to reveal Susie’s natural purple scales, dotted with freckles.

”But the meanies at your work said-“ You cut off the young monster by gently dabbing the rag against her nose.

”I don’t care what those buttheads say,” You coo, pressing a kiss to the very top of Susie’s head. “I love my Lil’ Dino just the way she is.” Susie giggles at that.

”Love you, mama.” 

You smile sweetly, gently brushing the hair away from your daughter’s eyes with a sigh.

”I love you too, sweetie.”

You’ve been raising Susie for six years now. You had a husband, but... Well, some people are just irresponsible when it comes to driving, as you learnt.

You both loved Susie dearly, and she knew that. She was so young when he died, about three. Now you’ve been stuck raising her on your own for four years, going on five in a few months.

You miss him, you really do.

But, Susie needs you. You can’t just abandon her because it hurt you, she means just as much as your husband did to you. You promised him that you’d do your best to take care of Susie, no matter the cost.

”Mama?” A voice calls to you. You look down to find your daughter staring up at you in concern.

Right, grocery shopping. You promised you’d get Susie something if she behaved while you did your necessities. So far, she’s been doing really well.

”Sorry, baby. Mama’s a little distracted today.” You reassure the young tyke. She seems pleased with that and nods, going back to looking for a brand of cereal she wants.

You sigh quietly. You’ve been thinking of him more and more lately, and you’re not sure why. Of course you missed him, but you’ve never thought of his death this much after all these years. At least once a month did you find yourself reminiscing, but now it’s becoming weekly.

You watch as Susie grabs what looks like Fruity Pebbles and Lucky Charms, tossing them into the cart before stepping up into the lower platform of the cart and grabbing onto the edge of the basket, fixing you with an expecting stare. You chuckle and begin pushing the cart, Susie letting out a whoop of cheer.

You pause when spotting something on the ground. Without stopping, as to not disturb Susie’s fun, you swoop down and grab the item.

In your hand is a silky, blue fabric. It’s small, but soft. With a hum, you stuff it into your pocket so you can ask the cashier about it later.

You continue on with your errand, Susie occasionally jumping in to offer help carry anything even remotely heavy, claiming that “I’m strong, mommy! I can carry it for you!”

Of course, you humor her and let her carry some things.

Once in the checkout line, you find a small situation is taking place.

A short skeleton is being bickered at by an angry employee.

”I’M SORRY, SIR, I DID NOT INTEND TO DISTURB ANYONE! I WAS SIMPLY LOOKING FOR MY BANDANNA!” The small skeleton please. His voice is deep, yet loud. His clothes are... unique, to say the least.

“I don’t care what you’re doing, but if you keep disrupting our customers’ shopping, we’ll have to kick you out!” The employee rages. 

“IF YOU COULD PLEASE JUST HELP ME FIND MY BANDANNA-“ The angered man interrupts the poor skeleton.

”Check the lost and found, dammit! Just get rid of the ruckus!” With that, the employee marches away, leaving a frowning monster.

“Mommy, what’s going on?” Susie whispers to you, tugging on your sweater.

”I don’t know, Dino.” You hush gently, comfortingly rubbing the top of your daughter’s head.

You stare at the dejected skeleton’s defeated expression. You reach down into your pocket, grabbing the blue fabric. You slowly look back up the skeleton before slowly approaching him, bandanna in hand.

”Excuse me,” you start, effectively catching the small monster’s attention. He looks up to you with large eye lights. You hold out the shining fabric. “Is this what you’re looking for?”

His pinpricks flick down to the bandanna and he gasps, quickly taking the small scarf with excitement. “YES! OH THANK YOU, KIND HUMAN!” He grins,tying the fabric around his neck.

You find yourself chuckling at his enthusiasm. “Not a problem.”

“I AM THE MAGNIFICENT AVEC! HOW MAY I REPAY YOUR KIND ACTIONS?” He grins.

You smile at Avec. “No repayment is needed. It’s a pleasure to you, Magnificent Avec.” You’re very positive that Avec’s eyelights have shifted to form stars.

“THE PLEASURE IS ALL MINE...” He trails off, looking uncertain. Right, you never dropped your name.

You do so with a soft chuckle. Avec nods, repeating your name as it to check if he’s pronouncing it correctly.

You’re duly aware of two small hands grabbing onto the back of your sweater. You glance behind you to see Susie, staring at the skeleton who’s only a few inches taller than she is.

Avec takes note of this too, and tilts his head so he can see her. 

“HELLO, YOUNG MONSTER!” He greets with enthusiasm.

”H-hello...” Susie hesitantly responds, shrinking further behind you. (Much to both yours and Avec’s amusement)

“WHAT MIGHT YOUR NAME BE?” He asks, his voice taking a gentle tone, though remaining loud.

“Susie...” She shyly mumbles.

“WELL, IT’S NICE TO MEET YOU SUSIE. YOU HAVE A VERY COOL MOTHER!” He giggles. Susie, clearly now at ease just by those simple words alone, nods vigorously in agreement.

“I know, right?!” She smiles, hugging your leg. You rub her head affectionately, pulling more giggles from her.

You’re not entirely sure how Avec knew you were Susie’s mother, but you’re not really complaining. Saves you the trouble of explaining it. Avec directs his attention back to you.

“PLEASE LET ME REPAY YOU SOMETIME!” He borderline begs. The sudden shift makes you a little dizzy. Seems Avec doesn’t beat around the bush. “IT DOESN’T HAVE TO BE RIGHT NOW, JUST ANY FAVOR YOU NEED, I WILL COMPLETE IT FOR YOU!” 

And that sums up how you got a new babysitter and contact in your phone titled “The Magnificent Avec”.


	2. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Suzie, and Avec have fallen into a sort of routine. You enjoy it, admittedly.

Coming home was certainly a surprise.

When you walked into the door one Wednesday evening, you were certainly expecting to see Avec and Susie.

But not like this.

It was quite comical, really. Avec was, what, at most 3 inches taller then your daughter? Just missing reaching your shoulder.

So you certainly had a laugh upon seeing the short-legged skeleton carrying around the purple dinosaur in a piggyback ride with his arms spread, making what can only be described as airplane noises as he bounds around your living room. 

You’d never seen someone get this close to Suzie before, not even the kids from around the neighborhood could get her this loose to have fun.

It was nice to see.

“Having fun?” You spoke up, leaning against the stairway railing. 

Both perk up at the sound of your voice. Suzie shouts an enthusiastic “Mommy!”, squirming to get down from Avec’s back (he gently lowers her) before running over to you.

She holds up her arms in one of the most recognizable requests from a child. With a grin, you lift your little dino up into your arms.

“Did you and Mr. Bones have fun?” You inquire playfully, earning a giggle from both of them as the skeleton makes his way over to the two of you. 

“YEAH!! Mr. Avec is so cool! Did you know he can fly?!” Her eyes twinkle with her excitement. You send a glance to mentioned skeleton, getting a chuckle and a shrug in response.

“No, I did not,” You coo, placing a kiss to her forehead. She giggles.

“Oh! I made you something!!” She squirms once more, trying to get out of your grip. You lower her carefully, to which she quickly sprints up the stairs to her room.

You and Avec continue to chuckle. 

“Thanks again, Avec, I really appreciate the help,” You find yourself saying.

“YOU DO REALIZE YOU DON’T NEED TO SAY THAT EVERY TIME YOU COME HOME, RIGHT?” You lightly blush. It was just how you were raised, be thankful of even the small things. “YOU KNOW I ABSOLUTELY LOVE BABYSITTING SUZIE, SHE’S SUCH A JOY!!” 

You did know that.

Avec had been babysitting your little dino for about two weeks now. He was a real help, especially since he’d never had to cancel any plans, and even added that he wasn’t planning on canceling anytime soon when you’d mentioned it.

You payed him for his efforts, despite his constant objections, and he offhandedly mentioned with how much he babysat for you, he wouldn’t need to continue his job as a security guard anymore if you keep paying him. 

Apparently he lived with many family members, distant cousins, he’d said.

They each had to add in their own money for things such as groceries, taxes, the usual. Avec said he’d originally been in charge of getting groceries, because he was one of the few that could be trusted to balance out what exactly he needed to buy and didn’t only get junk. 

You’d found that just a little funny.

“Call it habit,” You almost shyly responded, smoothing your hair back. Avec just grins up at you, those beautiful blue eye lights pulsing.

You’d learned quite a bit about Avec the past few weeks. He normally stayed for dinner with you and Suzie. He seemed very fond of your recipe for tomato soup. 

“HEALTHY, BUT DELICIOUS!” He’d said after he’d all but inhaled it the first night.

He was aspiring to be a real cop, but sadly hadn’t found any opportunities to enter any schools. Which was a shame. You knew he would’ve done an amazing job, with his constant can-do attitude and need to help others.

You’d also learned he had a younger, but taller, brother. With his child-like appearance, you wondered how that’d turn out. His large eye-sockets and eye lights, missing tooth, and even some colorful bandaids somewhere on his face some days certainly confused many humans on his age, though it’s clear to you now that he is indeed an adult - though, he is still younger than you. You believe you remember him mentioning he was 23, you were at 35.

You’re brought out of your thoughts by another laugh from the short man.

“MWEH HEH HEH! I SUPPOSE I SHOULD APPRECIATE HOW MUCH YOU THANK ME FOR THESE SIMPLE THINGS! NOT MANY PEOPLE DO THAT!!” He chimes. Your response is interrupted by the sound of Suzie scuttling downstairs. She runs back over to you, presenting you with a small, wrinkled paper.

“Look, mommy! Look!” She exclaims. You gently take the crumbly paper, examining the colorful picture drawn onto the canvas with what’s obviously crayons.

In the picture stands you, Suzie, and Avec. The three of you are holding hands, with Suzie in the middle. It’s the classic “child art” style, with squared bodies and stick arms and legs. You coo, rubbing her head affectionately. 

“It’s beautiful, sweetie,” Your praises earns a giddy clap from the child as Avec stands on his tippy-toes, trying to see the drawing, which you tilt to let him see.

“IT’S MARVELOUS, DEAR!” He gasps. Suzie continues her dance of happiness, which you watch with a find smile. “THIS IS FRIDGE MATERIAL!” Suzie gasps dramatically.

“But the fridge is only for the best pieces of art ever!!” She shouts, her hands on her freckled cheeks. 

“Exactly why it’s going up there!” You walk over to the kitchen, grabbing one of the magnets not holding something up on the fridge, and pinning the paper between it and the metal. “There. Now everyone who visits can see what a wonderful artist my Little Dino is.” 

Suzie continues to clap giddily.

“Is Avec staying for dinner again?” She asks.

“BUT OF COURSE, I ALWAYS DO!” He winks. Suzie grins, shouting in her joy.

“Yes, but he won’t be able to if you don’t get those claws washed, missy!” You jump, poking at her sides. Suzie laughs, running off to the bathroom to do as she’s told.

* * *

“I’LL BE HERE TOMORROW, AT 10, AS USUAL!” Avec announces as you hand him his boots. You three had finished dinner. Knowing it was time for Avec to leave, she gave him her goodbyes before going to get her things that she wanted for bed. She was still fairly young, growing but young, so you like go keep her at an early bedtime. She occasionally whines about it, but seems fine to sleep after you two watch a movie together, something you always do.

“Of course, unless you have other plans,” You nod. You’re happy he always checks in while he’s still here, to avoid any confusion or mess ups.

“I’VE TOLD YOU BEFORE, I’M NOT PLANNING ON CANCELING ANYTIME SOON.” 

“So I’ve heard.”

You both chuckle.

“OH, ACTUALLY, BEFORE I GO I’D LIKE TO EXTEND AN INVITE TO YOU.” That catches your attention. You raise your brow, silently prompting him to continue. “MY COUSINS ARE HAVING A GET TOGETHER, IT’S MORE LIKE A PARTY FOR ANYONE WHO DECIDES TO COME IF THEY WERE INVITED...” You can’t help but giggle at how frustrated he sounds about that last bit.

“I ASKED IF I COULD INVITE YOU AND SUZIE, AND THEY SAID IT WAS OKAY SO LONG AS THEY GOT TO MEET YOU TWO.”

You mulled that over for a bit.

“So you’re asking me if I want to come to this ‘get together’?” You clarify. Avec nods, his eye lights shinning with hope.

“I don’t see why not, so long as it’s on a weekend.”

“OH YES, MOST WORK DURING THE WEEK, SO THEY AGREED IT’D BE ON SUNDAY!” So three days away.

“Then we can go.” You chuckle.

“SPLENDID, I SHALL INFORM THEM OF THIS WHEN I RETURN HOME! I WILL BE HERE TO PICK YOU AND SUZIE UP AT 12!” And he was escorting you too? You smile. What a gentleman.

“Thank you, Avec,” You lean down to gently peck his forehead. making a light blue blush dust his cheekbones. He lets out a laugh of “Mweh heh heh!”, his eye lights shifting to stars.

“NOT A PROBLEM! HAVE A NICE NIGHT, AND TELL SUZIE I SAID GOOD NIGHT PLEASE!” He makes his way to go down the steps, waving back to you all the way.

“Will do, good night, Avec.” You nod, watching him make his way down the sidewalk. Once he’s out of sight, you shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far!
> 
> [Come bother me on Tumblr!](https://drawianastudios.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Discord Server!](https://discord.gg/N2wMjAW)


End file.
